Ele é meu inimigo ou meu amor?
by Manu2
Summary: Dois inimigos descobrindo que tem o mesmo destino e esse nunca ira mudar não importa na maneira que a vida os leva.
1. Capítulo 01

Meu primeiro Fanfic. Por favor sejam bonzinhos!!! .  
  
Sailor Moon não é meu e se fosse eu gostaria de ter principalmente o Darien .   
  
Ele é meu inimigo ou meu amor  
  
Bem meu nome é Serena Tsukino, tenho 22 anos e moro sozinha em um apartamento. Não tenho razão para morar só, pois tenho meus pais e meus amigos. Minha vida de adolescente foi pouco fora do normal. Eu digo um pouco porque eu realmente vivi tudo o que uma adolescente vive, mas excluindo o fato que eu era e ainda sou heroína. Isso aconteceu aos meus quatorze anos eu estava andando na rua quando encontrei uns meninos ruins batendo em uma gata preta com uma lua cheia na testa, e ai eu salvei ela. Quando chegou a noite ela me veio ate onde eu morava com meus pais e disse que eu era sailor moon e precisava encontra e proteger a princesa da lua. Daí em diante vieram outras sailors e meu querido Tuxedo Mask, bem meu ex- querido Tuxedo Mask. Tudo começou quando eu joguei uma prova, que tinha um 3 bem grande vermelho, na cabeça daquela idiota. Digo idiota, pois Darien viu a minha nota e desse dia em diante ele começou a me arreliar e a me chamar de cabeça de vento todos os dias que eu me encontrava com ele nós brigávamos. Depois eu descobrir que ele era meu querido Tuxedo mask e eu era a própria princesa da lua. Mas não é só isso eu descobrir que Darien era também Endymion, meu namorado a milênios atrás. Nesse época tinha muita batalhas e eu botei primeiro na frente isso do que pensar que Darien era tudo isso. Logo acabou a batalhas contra o Negaverso e finalmente derrotamos a rainha Beryl.  
  
Daí por diante nada mudou entre eu e Darien. Ele ainda me arreliava e nós não paramos de brigar. Logo venho outras batalhas, e em umas dessa batalhas uma menina apareceu com o mesmo nome do que eu, mas todos a chamavam de Rini. Mais tarde descobrimos que ela seria a minha filha e a de Darien, mas nada disso mudou a situação entre nós.  
  
Hoje estou no meu último ano de faculdade de fotografia e nada mais aconteceu depois da batalha contra Galáxia. E assim todas as sailors tomaram rumos diferentes. Amy é agora uma médica de sucesso e pior ela se casou primeiro do que eu pra que quem era a menina tímida do grupo. Ela se casou com um médico Chamado Richarde e está grávida de cinco meses. Raye casou com Nicolas e toma conta do templo que era do seu avô. O avô dela se revoltou com o casamento dela e decidiu viajar por muito tempo. Ela pensar em ter filhos, mas como sempre ela fala que ainda não está na hora. Lita é uma chefe de cozinha e namora Ken aquele que ela dizia ser seu melhor amigo. Mina não conseguiu ser famosa, porém casou com um diretor de cinema famoso chamado Tom e teve gêmeo. Bem pra fala a verdade eu nunca acreditei que Mina quisesse ter filhos, mas ela teve e eu estava errada. E por último Darien eu o vejo de vez em quanto e quando isso acontece, nós brigamos. Eu não sei muito da vida dele, mas a meninas sabem porque elas são amigas dele. Uma vez eu ouvi dizer que ele era medico ate melhor do que Amy, mas só é isso que eu sei. Enquanto a eu só trabalho para paga a faculdade e o meu aluguel e sobra algum dinheiro para outras necessidades. Eu trabalho como uma fotografa de eventos, como festa de aniversario, casamentos e outros.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP BEEEEEEEEPPPP  
  
"DROGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" grito saltando da cama "Hoje é SABADO!!" grito para o despertado e o pego "e eu esqueci de desliga essa droga!!!!!!" jogo o despertado no chão e ele quebra em mil pedaços. Tento voltar a dormir mais não consigo. Meu estomago começa ronca e reconheço que isso é fome e vou para cozinha pegar algo para comer. Quando foi a última vez que eu fiz compras! Na minha geladeira não havia nada. Volto ao quarto eu coloco uma roupa decente e vou ao encontro do supermercado que no momento é meu melhor amigo.  
  
"Deixa eu ver... Hum... leite... biscoito... o que mais.... AH! Como eu poderia esquecer meu chocolate!!!!" falo bem alto para o supermercado inteiro ouvir. Não sei o que me dá quando fico empolgada, falo mais alto.  
  
"Fale mais baixo Cabecinha de Vento" Uma voz muito conhecida fala atrás de mim.  
  
"O que foi o gato como sua língua". Eu não ouvir, não ouvir, não ouvir e não ouvir. Vamos Serena! é só sair de perto dele e tudo bem. Não escuta ele, ele não existe.  
  
"Que falta de educação Cabecinha de Vento! Você sabia que é feio não fala pelo menos um oi" ele sorrir aquele sorriso sensual, gostoso, maravilhoso e que eu gost..... Serena acorda é aquele idiota! Se lembre o puxão babaca.  
  
"Cala boca Darien!!!!!! Eu não preciso fala com você e nem me interessa se é ou não é bonito falar principalmente com você.  
  
"Incrível. Depois de tantos anos você ainda é a mesma Cabecinha de vento"  
  
"Ah é. Incrível também que você ainda não sabe falar meu nome!" falo dando língua para ele e colocando meu chocolate no meu carrinho de compras. Ignoro ele e vou embora. Seria uma perda de tempo lutar com Darien.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Continua&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	2. Capítulo 02

Capítulo 2  
  
Ele é meu inimigo ou meu amor  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! To atrasada!!!!" digo olhando para meu relógio. "Droga desde quando eu era uma adolescente eu chego atrasada. Será que eu nunca vou perde essa mania?" Faço o maior escândalo no meio da rua. Bem, isso é porque eu hoje conseguir um trabalho em um aniversario de criança e era para começar às cinco horas da tarde, mas como eu quis uma soneca a tarde eu acabei dormindo demais eu estou chegando às seis. Se eu continuar dessa maneira eu nunca vou trabalhar direito. Chego no aniversario da pobre criança, que eu acho que não vai nem ter mais fotos para se lembrar do seu aniversario, e vou direto me desculpa pelo atraso.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Ufa!!" do um suspiro de alivio. Ainda bem que a mãe da criança, que era uma peste que não parava quieta, me perdoou pelo atraso. 'Bem pelo menos esse mês meu aluguel está garantido e ainda tem a faculdade e...' enquanto penso nas minha dividas escuto alguém me chama. Viro para ver quem era e do de cara com o meu melhor amigo. Era Andrew ele estava lá com a noiva dele a Rita. Se fosse no passado eu estaria morrendo de ciúme, pois eu era apaixonada pelo Andrew. Andrew sempre foi uma pessoa maravilhosa, ele é amoroso, companheiro e muito, muito bonito. Ele na verdade é o sonho de qualquer mulher, talvez seja por isso que eu me apaixonei por ele nos meus anos de adolescente, mas logo percebi que ele era só como um irmão para mim e também se eu ainda tivesse apaixonada por ele, eu não teria nem chance, O cara é louco pela noiva dele.  
  
"Serena, acorda!" Andrew colando a mão no meu ombro. Acordo do meus pensamentos e sorrio.  
  
"Andrew que bom ver você!" abraço ele e depois olho para Rita e dou um abraço nela.  
  
"Rita, quanto tempo! Quando foi que você voltou da África?"  
  
"Serena você não muda nada! Sempre no mundo da lua. Eu voltei quase um mês para resolver algumas coisas do casamento"  
  
"casamento?" olho para Rita com uma cara confusa  
  
"Serena, o casamento e daqui uma semana. Mina não lhe deu o convite não?"  
  
"não, ela não deu" Aquela Mina é mais esquecida do que eu. Mas também duas criança para cuidar como ela poderia lembrar de alguma coisa.  
  
"Mina não deu seu convite?" Andrew perguntou um pouco nervoso  
  
"Querido ela tem duas crianças para se preocupar. Ela não teve culpa nenhuma e também por que você não deu a outra pessoa para entregar a Serena?"  
  
"acontece que eu só vi Mina e resolvi entregar para ela."  
  
"Bem de qualquer maneira Serena, você ta convidada para meu casamento. Espero que você vá" Rita agarra no braço de Andrew "então até logo".  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
No caminho de casa vejo algumas crianças brincando no parque onde Rini gostava de Brincar e penso será que nunca vou ter crianças? E assim eu começo a pensar em Rini. Não sei agora me deu saudade dela. Quando estava com ela sentia um sentimento que hoje não sinto mais. Talvez porque ela nunca mais veio e nunca mais me deu noticias. Fico muito preocupada, pois sei se nada dar certo comigo e Darien e se continua dessa maneira, brigas atrás de brigas, eu nunca mais poderei ver Rini. Uma vez Setsuna me avisou que o futuro não estava mais certo, que nem ela mais sabia como iria ser, principalmente quando Darien começou a sair com Michele. Quando Darien começou a namorar Michele, ele sabia que o futuro mudaria e que Rini não iria existe mais, mas ele não se preocupou. Como se Rini não fosse nada para ele. Eu sei, eu sei Michele é uma pessoa melhor do que eu. Sempre linda, não é desastrada, inteligente e sempre elegante ao contrario de mim que sou desastre em tudo que faço. A primeira vez em que vi eles juntos, não sei o que me deu, mas quase desmaie. E ainda por cima tentei ser igual a ela, mas eu nunca vou ser igual. Bem enquanto Darien tem namorada, eu pelo visto vou ficar encalhada. Mas também o que eu posso esperar? Ninguém nunca vai se apaixonar por mim. Claro que eu já namorei, mas nada serio, nada que durasse, apenas beijos e só, se é que eu posso chama de beijo. Não sei nem como é beijar pelo visto. Acorda Serena!! Você precisa chegar em casa. Bem não é hora pra pensar nisso, pois ainda tenho que escolher meu vestido. Mal posso esperar para ver o casamento de Andrew.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Continua&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	3. Capítulo 03

Ele é meu inimigo ou meu amor  
  
Capítulo 03  
  
No casamento de Andrew estava tudo muito bonito e eu quase chorei de tanta emoção. Quando será que eu vou casar? Primeiro de tudo eu vou te que arranjar um namorado, pra depois ficar noivos, então o casamento e depois muitos filhinhos bonitinhos!!! Quem eu estou enganando? se eu não consigo nem mesmo arranjar um namorado imagine um marido. Acho que ainda vivo em meus contos de fadas. Um dia um lindo príncipe chegara em um lindo cavalo branco e se casará comigo. Bem eu tenho um príncipe, só que ele não e nada de um príncipe encantado. Ele é um tremendo babaca. Olho para Darien e o vejo da os parabéns a Andrew e Rita. De longe ele parece ate um pouco simpático, elegante, bonito, charmoso, maravilhoso, sensual, gostoso... Opa, opa!! Serena o que é isso?? Ainda bem eu penso que é só de longe, assim eu acho que penso. Olhando a ele me lembro que ainda não dei os parabéns. Caminho ate eles com o meu melhor sorriso ignoro Darien e vou direto abraçar Andrew.  
  
"Andrew, parabéns!" dou um beijo na bochecha dele e abraço Rita  
  
"Espero que vocês sejam bastante felizes" Falo olhando os dois  
  
"Obrigada Serena" Andrew fala sorrindo  
  
"Bem quase todo mundo já casou menos você. Quando você vai casar em menina?!" Rita fala brincando.  
  
"Na minha opinião no Dia de são nunca!" Darien fala rindo  
  
"ninguém pediu sua opinião. Idiota!" Falo cruzando os braços  
  
"Mas mesmo assim eu vou falar Cabecinha de vento. Sabe Rita ela nunca vai casar, ela nem mesmo tem um namorado e que eu saiba ela nunca teve. Agora me diz cabecinha de vento, quem vai querer casar com uma desleixada que nem você?"  
  
"Para sua informação Darien, tem muita gente querendo casar comigo" Digo fervendo em raiva.  
  
"Me diga quem?" ele diz com um tremendo sorriso sensual.  
  
"Não é da sua conta"  
  
"Você fala assim porque é verdade o que eu falo" me raiva aumenta mais e falo sem pensar  
  
"Sabe Darien, eu vou lhe falar um nome de uma pessoa que queria se casar comigo" sorrio sarcasticamente.  
  
"Quem?" Ele diz meio confuso.  
  
"Você!" digo rindo  
  
"Darien eu não sabia que você quis se casar com Serena" Andrew diz confuso  
  
"Andrew não vê que ela só está brincando" Rita fala cutucando Andrew  
  
"Não eu não estou" por um momento todos ficam confusos, mas logo olho para Darien e vejo a expressão de assustado  
  
"Você não está falando daquilo..."  
  
"Sim, Eu estou!"  
  
"Hei vocês dois o que vocês estão falando???" Andrew pergunta confuso  
  
"Ah Cabecinha de Vento. Como você é boba"  
  
"Por que?" pergunto sem entender "Aquilo foi a milênios atrás. Como pode se confundir com hoje dia. Naquele tempo eu estava muito apaixonado e com isso fiquei cego aponto de não reparar que você era tão desleixada. E se não foi por isso é porque você já não é a mesma"  
  
"Olha aqui Darien quem não é o mesmo é você!" Falo cutucando ele no peito com meu dedo indicador.  
  
"O que esse dois estão falando?" Ouço Andrew comentar para Rita  
  
"Então Cabecinha de vento você andou reparando em mim" Darien fala sorrindo sarcasticamente  
  
"Claro que não!! E você que anda reparando muito em mim" falo ficando vermelha  
  
"Bem você dois vão me desculpando, mas nós precisamos ir para recepção da festa" Rita fala agarrando o braço de Andrew e indo embora.  
  
"Viu seu Idiota puxão, eles estão indo embora por sua causa" fulmino de tanta raiva  
  
"Se você diz assim" Darien me ignora e vai embora. Aquele idiota!!! Como sempre grosseiro!  
  
Agora chega de tanto pensa Serena que é a hora da festa, a melhor parte que tem em um casamento. Beleza! Será que lá vai ter brigadeiro??? .  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Continua&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	4. Capítulo 04

Ele é meu inimigo ou meu amor  
  
Capítulo 04  
  
"Droga de sapato!" Reclamo jogando os sapatos no meio de minha sala. Agora eu apenas quero tomar meu leitinho, ir pra minha macia cama e dormi bem rápido. Quem dera se eu pudesse dormir rápido. Parece que eu não vou dormi tão cedo hoje, só por causa daquele idiota. Sim por causa daquele idiota, ele mesmo Darien Chiba. Na festa ele me fez passar a maior vergonha, dizendo que eu era uma gulosa e que morria de fome. Só porque eu passei a maioria da festa comendo salgadinho, também não mandei os salgadinhos estarem tão gostosos! E isso ele não sabia, pois ele ficou o tempo todo dançando com a namorada dele. Ela não tinha aparecido na cerimônia do casamento, mas apareceu na festa. Ela chega na festa e ainda por cima Darien fala que a gulosa sou eu! Eu falei isso pra ele, é claro que não na frente da Michele (o nome da namorada dele) e ele respondeu "É cabecinha de vento, acho que tem alguém aqui com ciúmes". Claro que eu falei que ele estava errado, imagine eu Serena Tsukino com ciúme de Darien Chiba, é pra morrer de rir. Agora na minha caminha morna fecho meus olhos e tento dormi. Logo eu estou sonhando com os salgadinhos... Mas como estão deliciosos... Humm... Olha lá vem o Darien, até no meu sonho esse idiota aparece. Ele esta chegando cada vez mais perto.. O que ele quer? De repente ele pega pela minha mão e me arrasta até a pista de dança. Nós começamos a dançar e nem ele e eu ainda falamos nada. Estranho, ele ainda não me atormentou nem me chamou de cabecinha de vento. Espera ai! Ele deve esta doente, pois ele esta me puxando até mais intimo ao contrario de me afastar. Mas é ate melhor assim, me faz sentir tão bem... Ele é tão morno, me faz sentir como se eu estive pegando fogo. Encosto minha cabeça no peito dele e ouço o coração dele. Humm.... Ele cheira tão bom. Ah como eu me sinto feliz. De repente ele me leva até um canto do salão de festa, me encosta na parede suavemente, com sua mão eleva minha cabeça e vai abaixando a sua até nós sentimos as respirações um do outro. Meu coração bate forte e minhas pernas ficam tremulas. Logo sinto os lábios dele nos meus. Com suavidade ele escova os lábios dele contra o meu. Sua mão aperta a minha cintura me puxando mais íntimos para ele. Logo, para um pouco de ar, nós nos afastamos um pouco.  
  
"Darien" sussurro ainda com minhas pernas tremulas.  
  
"Serena, eu queria te dizer que eu te..." de repente ouço uma pancada.  
  
"O que foi isso?" Pergunto para Darien, mas quando vejo ele já não está mais lá. Continuo ouvido a pancada. Quando tento procurar Darien vejo que tudo desapareceu. Agora entendo que isso era apenas um sonho.  
  
Abro meus olhos lentamente e escuto a mesma pancada. Ouço alguém me chamando. Me levanto e ainda tento entender o que esta acontecendo. Quando entendo o que é, não é uma pancada e apenas alguém batendo em minha porta. Vou abrir a porta e encontro Mina com os dois filhinhos dela.  
  
"Oi Mina, o que foi?" Pergunto bocejando.  
  
"Que vergonha Serena! E assim que você fala com os amigos??" Ela diz entrando e fechando a porta.  
  
"E é assim que você me acorda! Logo em um sonho tão bom!!" Murmuro pra Mina não escuta.  
  
"Que sonho?" Tarde demais, ela ouviu.  
  
"O que?" Falo tentando disfarçar.  
  
"O sonho que você teve" ela fala colocando as crianças no sofá.  
  
"Ah.. Bem... é que... eu estava sonhando com aqueles salgadinhos" minto para ela. Imagine se eu vou falar, logo para Mina, do meu sonho.  
  
"Serena eu acho que Darien tem razão você passa fome"  
  
"Não me fale daquele idiota" falo fervendo. E com isso me lembro do sonho que tive e fico vermelha.  
  
"Por que você está vermelha Serena?".  
  
"Eu vermelha! Que nada Mina, você esta vendo coisas é?" falo disfarçando  
  
"Não, não estou, mas de qualquer maneira eu tenho um pedido pra você. Mas antes eu quero que você vai escovar os dentes que seu baço está horrível".Mina fala me empurrando para o banheiro.  
  
"Esse é seu pedido?" Brinco com Mina.  
  
"Claro que não! Vai logo Serena" Mina diz já impaciente.  
  
"Só mais uma coisinha. Eu não tenho Bafo!!" Falo dando a língua para ela. No banheiro penso no meu sonho. Será que eu estou ficando louca? Darien me beijando e ainda por cima quase falando que me am... AHH! Nem gosto de pensar nisso ou será que sim? Ah Serena você está doida!! Nunca na vida Darien vai ser tão doce como no sonho. Mesmo assim tava tão bom. Meu deus!! Não é possível!! Isso não pode está acontecendo! Não ele, não ele! Será que eu estou me apaixonando por Darien??  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Continua&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	5. Capítulo 05

Ele é meu inimigo ou meu amor  
  
Capítulo 5  
  
"Serena anda logo!!" Mina grita. Lavo meu rosto e tento me acalmar. Serena você esta imaginando coisas! Isso não é verdade! Respire isso, isso! Ok pronto responda a Mina  
  
"Já vou" falo saindo do banheiro  
  
"Serena por que você está tão pálida?" Mina pergunta.  
  
"Pálida eu? Não, eu não estou pálida Mina" falo me sentando no sofá. "O que é o seu pedido?".  
  
"Você está muito estranha Serena. De qualquer forma você pode fazer isso pra mim? Por favor!".  
  
"Fazer o que?" Pergunto suspeita.  
  
"Promete que vai falar sim"  
  
"O que Mina?".  
  
"Vocêcuidadosmeusfilhos?poisestouindofazercomprasenãoquerolevareles!" Mina fala tão rápido que nem consigo decifrar o que ela diz.  
  
"Fala com a boca! Eu não entendi nada"  
  
"É que... você... você poderia cuidar dos meus filhos enquanto eu vou fazer compras?"  
  
"O QUE?!!" levanto do sofá chocada  
  
"Serena, é só cuidar por uma horinha. É que quando eles estão comigo eles não me deixam fazer nada e hoje a babá não pode cuidar deles. Por favor" Mina se ajoelha e faz beicinho.  
  
"Está Bem, mas é só por uma hora viu" Só por uma hora, que nada ele me ligou depois pedindo pra eu ficar até d noite com os meninos. Pior que os filhos dela são umas pestes! A minha casa já é uma bagunça agora que vai ficar pior. De repente um dos meninos, se eu não me engano é o Henrique, senta ao meu lado.  
  
"Tia Serena, vamos passear" ele diz todo bonzinho, como se ele e o irmão não tiveram feito nada e ainda por cima me chama de tia.  
  
"É tia, vamos!" Robert, o outro gêmeo, diz. Que mania desses meninos me chamarem de tia!  
  
"meninos eu..." daí começou o meu sofrimento. Os dois começaram a pular no meu sofá, que por sinal era bem novinho, berrando para passear. Eu sei que é um pouco exagerado dizer que eles estavam berrando, mas os gritos deles eram tão altos que me deixaram ate surda. "Ta legal, mas parem de gritar se não eu não vou". Não é que funcionou, eles se calaram rapidinho.  
  
"Aiiiii!!!!!" choro me sentando. Esses meninos são mesmos umas pestes. Primeiro eu concordei em passear, depois eles queria sorvete e ainda por cima eles atiram o sorvete em mim. O que foi que eu fiz para merecer isso??? Estou suja, meu cabelo está despenteado e ainda estou cheiro a sorvete de chocolate. Eu não agüento mais! Alguém por favor, me ajude!!! Enquanto fico choramingando, sinto alguém me cutucar no meu ombro. Viro mais não vejo ninguém e então acho que não foi nada. de repente sinto outro cutuco em meu outro ombro. Olho, mas ainda não vejo ninguém. Estou ficando ainda mais agoniada. Ai meu deus o que mais falta para deixa meu dia um verdadeiro desastre? Sinto novamente o cutuco, mas agora sou mais esperta e viro e agarro a mão daquele que esta fazendo do meu dia mais difícil do que já está. Meu olhar vai seguindo as partes de um corpo masculino. Começa pela mão, em que eu agarrei, depois pelo braço, pelo peito, pelo queixo, pela boca e por fim pelos olhos. Esses olhos azuis poderiam deixar qualquer uma de pernas tremulas, esses olhos que dá um calafrio na espinha quando olho para eles. De repente o dono de esses olhos começar a falar tirando do meu mundo dos sonhos.  
  
"Oi" Ai eu não acredito!! Tenha piedade! Só poderia ser aquele idiota do Darien para estragar ainda mais meu dia  
  
"O que foi agora??" digo cruzando meus braços  
  
"que mau humor, cabecinha de vento" ele diz sorrindo  
  
"E não era para estar mesmo? Com você sempre meu humor piora"  
  
"bem, pois comigo é exatamente o contrario. Você sempre me deixa mais bem humorado"  
  
"Então você admiti que você me acha o máximo"  
  
"Não, é porque sempre que você está a meu lado, eu sempre tenho alguém para tirar de tempo" ele sorrir sarcasticamente.  
  
"Estou morrendo de rir" falo com sarcasmo "O que você ta fazendo aqui?"  
  
"Estou esperando a Michele, mas pelo visto ela não vai aparecer mesmo" ele fala olhando para os lados  
  
"Eu entendo ela, pois ela agora que ta descobrindo quem você é"  
  
"deve ter acontecido alguma coisa" ele murmura. Então aqueles dois pestinhas aprecem com as mãos todas sujas de terras e colocam a mão não minha linda saia  
  
"MEUS DEUS!!!" grito, praticamente berro "Olha o que vocês fizeram na minha saia!! Eu deveria ter sabido, que vocês dois... sujar... roupa..." perco minha voz quando vejo Darien brincando com os dois meninos. Ele estava pegando um no braço e o outro estava pendurando em uma das pernas dele. Então percebo que Darien sempre gostou de crianças e com Rini era a mesma coisa. Ele sempre foi carinhoso e brincalhão. Será mesmo que o futuro não vai realmente acontecer?  
  
"Tia Serena, to com fome" uns dos meninos falam  
  
"Mas vocês acabaram de comer"  
  
"Mas nós estamos com fome" Robert começa a chora  
  
"calma, calma. O tio Darien e a tinha Serena vai levar vocês para comer" Darien diz passando a mão na cabeça da peste.  
  
"com você?" aponto para Darien "Nunca!" digo rindo, mas logo outro menino começa chorar.  
  
"eu só vou se vocês forem juntos" Logo eu não tinha outra alternativa. Ou ficava com duas pestes berrando ou eu os levaria para comer com Darien.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Continua&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	6. Capítulo 06

Ele é meu inimigo ou meu amor  
  
Capítulo 6  
  
No restaurante, no qual Darien nos levou, a comida era muito gostosa e comi até demais. Apesar de falar muito com as crianças, eu não falei muito com Darien. Cada vez que ele me olhava meu coração batia forte e meus lábios tremiam e com medo que ele notasse tentei evitar olhar pra ele. Acho que estou levando muito a sério aquele sonho que tive. Eu tenho que botar na minha cabeça que aquilo só foi um sonho e que Darien jamais seria daquele jeito. Isso só dever ser falta de um namorado. Bem não tem nenhum candidato neste momento mais eu vou tentar achar um.  
  
"Tiaaaaaa" um dos meninos chora. Volto do meus pensamentos e olho Henrique, que estava chorando. Quando vejo ele está no chão, agarrado ao seu joelhos.  
  
"O que houve?" falo me ajoelhando.  
  
"O Robert me empurrou... e depois... eu... cai... e meu.... joelho ta doendo....." quando vejo o joelhos de Henrique está ralado e com sangue  
  
"Darien, por que você deixou isso acontecer???"Pergunto para Darien que estava se ajoelhando perto de mim.  
  
"Olha, Serena a mesma pergunta faço eu."  
  
"Ora, eu pensei que você estava brincando com eles!! Você é muito irresponsável viu!!" digo vermelha de raiva  
  
"Serena isso não é hora para discutir. Você não ver que este menino precisa de nós" Darien diz com um tom sério.  
  
"É, mas eu não possa fazer nada, pois a minha casa não está perto daqui e ele precisa lavar o machucado e..."  
  
"Serena a minha casa e bem ali, nós podemos ir até lá" Darien pega no colo Henrique e pega pela mão Robert e sai andando  
  
"Ir a sua casa...... ei eu não vou para sua casa não... nem adianta que eu não vo...." Falo gaguejando  
  
"Serena! Sem outra palavra anda!" Darien nem a menos olho para mim e continua indo em direção da casa dele.  
  
"Eu..." ainda tento falar, mas acabo concordando e sigo eles.  
  
Quando Darien abre a porta fico parada igual uma idiota. Credo. Nem o meu apartamento é assim... olha tudo bem arrumado e limpo. Por que esse babaca sempre tem que ser tão perfeito. Me faz sentir como se eu não fosse nada. ele sempre foi assim. Quando eu vinha busca Rini aqui sempre era a mesma coisa. Sempre bem limpinho e arrumado e quando aquela pirralha estava no meu quarto nunca ficava desta maneira. Deve ser porque ela era tão baba ovo do Darien que fazia ate questão de ajuda ele infernizando a minha vida.  
  
"Serena acorda" Darien me cutuca com o dedo para mim entra.  
  
"Ta eu já estou acordada, não precisa me cutucar" falo dando a língua  
  
"Então anda logo" ele diz me empurrando para dentro  
  
ele coloca Henrique no sofá e sai para busca alguma coisa. Me sento em uma cadeira e observo o lugar. Vejo que tem muitos retratos da Rini, mas também tem muito retratos da Michele e ele. Em pensar que nesses retratos poderia ser eu... Perai... como eu poderia ta pensando isto, é claro que nunca isso iria ser eu... Deus que me livre. Darien volto com uma caixa de bandeide e outros coisas.  
  
"Aqui Serena, você poderia cuidar dele enquanto eu faço uma ligação?" ele diz me oferecendo o que ele trazia.  
  
"Está bem" digo me levantando e indo para Henrique  
  
"não tia eu não quero passar esse remédio. Vai doerrrrrr" Henrique chora  
  
"Não vai não querido. Deixa a tia passar rapidinho" falo quase chorando. O menino teimoso não quer deixar passar esse remédio.  
  
"Não" chora mais uma vez  
  
"A tia promete que não vai doer" falo fazendo falsas promessas. É claro que isso vai doer... como eu sou mal.  
  
"ta bom" enquanto passava ouço Darien falar no telefone  
  
"Michele nós quase não temos tempo para nos ver e você ainda... eu sei que não deu, mas... eu sei, eu sei.... está bem nós nos vemos depois até logo"  
  
"Aiiiiiiiiiii tia" o menino que chora  
  
"Pronto, pronto a tia já acabou" falo olhando para Darien que tinha acabado de entrar na sala  
  
"Eu tenho sorvete aqui, vocês querem?" ele oferece vendo que eu já acabei e claro que eu não sou besta e vou responde primeiro  
  
"eu quero" falou em sorvete...  
  
"Não é pra você cabecinha de vento" ele fala sorrindo maliciosamente  
  
"Mas eu quero" murmuro fazendo bico  
  
"Vamos, eu só estou brincando" ele fala rindo  
  
quando terminei o meu sorvete fui para a sala enquanto os meninos não terminaram. Comecei a olhar os retratos de Rini e de repente começo a me lembrar dos tempos que ela estava aqui. Sinto uma lágrima saindo do meu olhos.  
  
"Você sente falta dela, não sente?" Darien chega e faz mais uma afirmação do que pergunta  
  
"Você não estava na cozinha com meninos" antes de virar limpo a lagrima do meu rosto  
  
"Eles ainda estão comendo" Darien fala chegando mais perto "Você sente?" agora ele me pergunta. Não de brincadeira ou sarcasmo, mas com um voz séria.  
  
"Não interessa se eu sinto ou não falta dela. Afinal você nem sente falta dela, não é?"  
  
"O que você esta dizendo! É claro que eu sinto falta dela. Por que você acha que eu tenho tantos retratos dela" Darien diz um pouco mais sério  
  
"Como você pode sentir falta dela se você a menos fala dela" falo acusando ele  
  
"eu não falo nela porque eu penso que você não iria gosta"  
  
"Eu não iria gostar... eu o que eu tinha que gosta?"  
  
"De simplesmente o fato que ela não pode existir"  
  
"Ela não poderá existir por sua culpa"  
  
"Por minha culpa?!" ele diz com raiva "Agora me diz por que?"  
  
"Pelo fato de você não se dar bem comigo" digo não agüentando e estourando em lágrimas  
  
"Serena..." ele diz colocando a mão no meu obro  
  
"não a possibilidade alguma dela existir"  
  
"è claro que há"  
  
"então me diz uma" ele pega pelo meu queixo e ergue minha cabeça  
  
"Essa"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Continua&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	7. Capítulo 07

Ele é meu inimigo ou meu amor  
  
Capítulo 07  
  
"Não a possibilidade alguma dela existir"  
  
"È claro que há"  
  
"Então me diz uma" ele pega pelo meu queixo e ergue minha cabeça  
  
"Essa" Darien vai abaixando a cabeça para perto da minha. Meu deus ele vai me beijar eu não acredito. Cada vez ele ta se aproximando mais. Eu consigo ate sentir a respiração dele. Nossos lábios estão centímetros longe um do outro. Me coração esta batendo muito forte e minhas pernas estão tremulas. É agora ou nunca... ele vai me beij...  
  
"Tio Dariennn, o Robert pegou meu sorvete e derramou no chão" um dos meninos grita e me afasto de Darien, vermelha igual um pimentão, e disfarço. Darien também se afasta, mas não condigo ver emoção nenhuma em seu rosto.  
  
"Calma crianças, é só limpa" ele fala em voz calma Meu Deus como ele consegue? Quase me beija e ainda não mostra as emoções dele. Ah não com isso meu coração não agüenta. Eu não posso mais ficar aqui, não neste lugar, não na casa dele. Eu preciso ir. E ele age como nada aconteceu, ele só estava brincando comigo e essa brincadeira acabou fazendo efeito.  
  
"Escuta Darien, eu vou embora ta? Mina já deve está preocupada. Vamos crianças, nós precisamos ir" pego os dois pela mão e vou em direção da porta.  
  
"Espera Serena, eles ainda não terminaram o sorvete" Darien fala calmo  
  
"Não, não e não. Nós precisamos ir" falo tomando ar e gaguejando  
  
"mas tia eu quero termina meu sorvete" Henrique fala  
  
"Depois a tia compra outro sorvete" acho que já me acostumei a eles me chamarem de tia, até eu estou falando que eu sou tia. Agora abro a porta e saiu. Darien não diz mas nada só murmura até logo.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Hoje foi um dia de cão. Primeiro Mina pede para cuidar dos filhos dela, logo depois encontro e almoço com Darien e ainda vou para o apartamento dele, e quase nos beijamos, e para piorar eu agora admito que eu estou completamente, absolutamente doida de amor por ele, mas ele ainda continua sendo o meu inimigo. Acho que vou pirar de vez. Minha mente está muito confusa e não consigo nem ao menos raciocinar direito. Acho melhor chegar em casa, comer alguma coisa e depois dormir uma soneca. Chego em casa tomo um banho quente, coloco meu pijama rosa favorito e vou para cozinha ver se tem alguma coisa que mate essa fome imensa. Abro me geladeira e vejo o que tem para comer.  
  
"Ora, ora Serena. Será toda vez que eu te encontro, você tem que está comendo" uma certa gata preta me faz levar um maior susto  
  
"Lua, sabia que falta de educação assusta os outros" falo colocando a mão no peito  
  
"Com certeza pra mim não" ela fala subindo na minha mesinha bonitinha novinha e bem limpinha.  
  
"Lua!! Pode descer. Eu não quero ninguém em cima da minha mesa que ainda estou pagando"  
  
"Olha Serena, Eu tenho algo para falar com você" ela fala saindo da minha mesa  
  
"O que?" pergunto curiosa  
  
"Eu estive falando com Setsuna e ela me falou algo muito importante"  
  
"E o que seria isso?" falo ficando ainda mais curiosa  
  
"Ela me disse que Tókio de Cristal esta reaparecendo"  
  
"E tinha desaparecendo?" falo com uma de quem não sabe de nada  
  
"Serena isso é sério" Lua fala já com raiva  
  
"Olha Lua, eu não quero saber dessas mais. Eu já estou ficando doida com essas coisas. Eu tenho que me concentrar em meu estudos em falar nisso acho que eu tenho uma prova amanhã" fala me lembrando. Para falar verdade eu não tou nem me ligando muito na faculdade só por causa de besteiras.  
  
"Como se você sempre se preocupasse" Lua diz com sarcasmo  
  
"Olha Lua, você vai me dando licença que eu não estou afim de ouvir o que você que falar" empurro Lua em direção a porta"  
  
"Que vergonha Serena, você como a princesa da lua dev...."  
  
"deveria se preocupar mais. Sim Lua eu sei, mas eu só fui princesa a milênios atrás" abro a porta e empurra Lua para fora. Chega por Hoje! Agora vou preocupar mais com meu estômago.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Continua&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
. 


	8. Capítulo 08

Ele é meu inimigo ou meu amor  
  
Capítulo 08  
  
Oh vida cruel! Eu aqui, morrendo de fome, esperando alguém me dar uma luz. Por que eu não estudei para essa prova? Santo Senhor que provinha mais complicada é essa? Levanto-me da minha carteira vou ate professor e entrego a prova. Chega! Se eu não sei de nada e melhorar não ficar quebrando a cabeça. Agora só o que eu preciso e um restaurante para matar essa fome suicida. Nesses dias eu acho que eu tou comendo demais, pois engordei dois quilos só na semana passada. Acho que é ansiedade, ou talvez seja depressão, ou até mesmo desgosto comigo mesma. Desgosto sim, pois como eu posso me apaixonar por um... ai eu já até cansei de chamar aquele peste de idiota puxão. De agora por diante vou chamar ele de peste... isso peste é a melhor palavra para descrever ele. Aprontou muito comigo, aprontou com o meu coração e ainda por cima finge que não aconteceu nada. Já se passou quase duas semana desde que ele tentou me beijar. Bem eu não sei necessariamente se ele tentou ou só foi brincadeira. Ainda bem que o menino me salvo. Pensando bem, será que foi um alivio mesmo para mim? Eu não sei ainda estou confusa com isso. Nunca me sentir assim, nem mesmo quando era adolescente e fico me sentido como se fosse uma. Agora toda vez em que o vejo meu coração bate tão forte que penso que ele vai sair pela minha boca. E todo dia é assim, eu sempre o vejo, sempre tenho que me esbarrar nele ou chamar atenção dele e ele continua fazendo aqueles comentários idiotas que ele faz. Para pensar e decido não ir mais para o restaurante, mas vou para a lanchonete do Andrew que deve ainda está de lua de mel. Só de pensar naquele sorvete, naquele hambúrguer e naquele pizza... hum que delicia. Vou agora mesmo!  
  
"... eu também quero um hambúrguer de carne, queijo, molho especial e essa saladinha aqui" falo o meu pedido para a nova garçonete que estava lá para ajudar a irmã de Andrew. Quando olha para ela, vejo a boca dela aberta com aquela cara daquelas pessoas que falam 'Que mulher gulosa'  
  
"O que mais?" ela gagueja  
  
"Só isso" falo sorrindo para ela. Se vai está trabalhando aqui acho melhor ela ir logo se acostumando com isso.  
  
"Ok" ela saindo rapidinho. De repente meu coração começa a bater forte e ouço um riso conhecido e bem exagerado.  
  
"Você sempre assusta as novas garçonetes assim, cabecinha de vento" só podia ser ele, meu inimigo fatal. Nossa senhora não consigo nem mesmo respirar ouvindo ele mais, isso é o fim do mundo  
  
"O gato comeu sua língua" ele fala sentando na cadeira da mesa em frente a mim  
  
"O que você ta fazendo aqui?" falo murmurando  
  
"O que todas as pessoas fazem em uma lanchonete" ele fala sorrindo aquele sorriso de morrer dele. Olho nos olhos dele e vejo o quanto eles são bonitos e encantadores  
  
"O que foi? Tem alguma coisa nos meus olhos, você de repente não para de olhar neles" eles fala abaixando a cabeça e limpando algo que não tinha no olho dele. Abaixo a cabeça também e fico com minhas bochechas vermelhas. Agora nem mesmo encarar ele consigo  
  
"Não, não tem nada" falo um pouco tímida e olhando em direção a nova garçonete. Darien segue o meu olhar.  
  
"O nome dela é Maria. Coitada, mal começou a trabalhar e já tem que pega clientes gulosos" ele fala com sarcasmo  
  
"Olha Darien..." ele me interrompe  
  
"Ela é muito bonita também" ele fala voltando olhar para mim  
  
"Ninguém te perguntou" falo cruzando os braços e com raiva  
  
"Mais eu quero falar disso"  
  
"ah é, então por que não procura outro? Porque eu não quero falar com você" ele olhou para lados  
  
"Bem cabecinha de vento eu não vejo agora mesmo ninguém que eu queira falar aqui"  
  
"E por que logo eu?" descruzei meus braços, coloco meu cotovelos em cima da mesa e apoio com as mãos a minha cabeça  
  
"Porque eu quero falar com você cabecinha de vento"  
  
"Meu nome é Serena e por favor queira se retirar da minha mesa"  
  
"Não vejo o seu nome escrito aqui" ele me tira de tempo procurando o meu nome na mesa  
  
"Então sai daqui. Vai para outra mesa"  
  
"Os incomodados que se retirem" ele fala sorrindo com sarcasmo  
  
"então vai apreciar a Maria mais de perto"  
  
"Ora, ora, ora alguém está com ciúmes"  
  
"Esse alguém não sou eu"  
  
"é sim"  
  
"Na sua imaginação"  
  
"Pode falar que você ta com ciúmes cabecinha... quer dizer SERENA. Eu não conto para ninguém"  
  
"Ta ficando doido"  
  
"Só se for por você" Ai meu mundo acabou! Eu não ouvir isso. Eu ouvir? Olho para ele e ainda vejo ele normal sem nenhum tipo de emoção. Olho para meus pés e timidamente me levanto "Ei, Maria eu não quero mas meu pedido, pode deixar para a próxima" Falo e sorrindo para pobre garçonete  
  
"tudo bem" ela fala fazendo uma cara de aliviada. Acho que ela já estava assustada com todo esse escândalo  
  
"Bem Darien, você venceu. Os incomodados que se retirem mesmo" Nem ao menos olha para ele. Só olho em direção a porta. Começo a caminha ate a porta, quando alguém pega pela minha mão e me puxa para um tórax bem formado e duro.  
  
"Você sempre foge de mim?" sinto uma respiração no meu pescoço "Serena..."  
  
"Me deixar ir" falo lutado para sair fora do aperto. Ao invés Darien, reconheci pelo cheiro do perfume, me abraça até mais forte  
  
"Me diz você sempre foge?"  
  
"Darien, todo mundo está olhando, me larga"  
  
"Serena, por que você foge de mim?"  
  
"Darien..." minha respiração começa a diminuir. Ele relaxa um pouco para olhar nos meus olhos. Ele vai abaixando a cabeça Dele devagar. Ele vai tentar me beijar novamente. Eu não acredito. Quando os lábios dele esta próximo ao os meus  
  
"Para Darien, você não pode fazer esses tipos de brincadeira, eu não gosto disso" luto para sair dos braços dele  
  
"Quem disse que isso é brincadeira?" ele fala me apertado mais para os braços dele  
  
"Mesmo que isso for só brincadeira, a Michele pode chegar e..." De repente sinto lábios quentes nos meus próprios. Minha pernas tremem só não me caio porque Darien me pela minha cintura a acariciando. Meu coração bate forte e minha respiração fica ofegante. Ele está me beijando e eu estou respondendo o beijo dele. Ele é meu inimigo e eu estou o beijando. Esse beijo agora, neste momento, neste instante me faz sentir com se ele e eu fosse as únicas pessoas no mundo, me faz sentir como se ele e eu fosse uma só pessoa. Nos afastamos para respirar quando ouço a porta da lanchonete bater bem forte fazendo com que o vidro quebrasse. Quando olho para Darien ele ainda está me olhando. E nesse momento não nos preocupamos com nada e voltamos a nos beijar. A irmã de Andrew nos separa abruptamente.  
  
"Darien, Era Michele" ela não precisou dizer mais nada. Darien soltou a minha cintura, na qual durante o beijo ele esteve segurando todo o tempo, e fez com que perdesse o calor dele saindo correndo atrás da Michele, sem dizer uma única palavra. E então eu percebi, ele estava só brincando comigo.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Continua&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	9. Capítulo 09 O fim

Oi! Gente aqui está o último capítulo de meu fic. Espero que vocês gostem. E espero comentários  
  
Beijos Manu  
  
Ele é meu inimigo ou meu amor  
  
Capítulo 09  
  
Passei a semana todo em casa. Chorando que nem uma condenada. Chorando arrependida de ser tão boba quando fui. Acreditando que ele pudesse sentir algo naquele beijo, ao contrario ele não sentiu nada. saiu correndo atrás dela e me deixou plantada naquela lanchonete onde todo mundo estava olhando para mim com cara feia com quem diz 'Que Menina má! Roubou o namorado da outra'. Depois que botei pé pra fora da lanchonete não agüentei e me a cair em lágrimas. As meninas souberam depois e me ligaram, mas sempre dava um jeito de resisti para não atender. Ele? Nem ao menos ligou pedindo desculpa e nem me procurou na faculdade. Mas o que eu estava esperando? que ele fosse com um buquê de flores e falasse que estava tremendamente arrependido e que me amava profundamente. Não Serena, isso não é um conto de fadas. Para me desliga um pouco disso trabalhei muito nesta semana. Mesmo que pagasse uma mixaria, eu aceitava e tirava as fotos em uma boa. Agora estou aqui em casa, sentada no meu sofá, tentando assistir televisão e comendo alguns biscoitos de chocolate e ainda por cima meus olhos estão inchados de tanto chorar. Quando diziam que eu era chorona eu nem acreditava, mas agora vejo que sou mais do que uma chorona, sou um chuveiro ligado. De repente ouço a alguém entrando pela janela. Quando vi era Lua, parada me olhando com condolência. Não sei por que? Não preciso de ninguém ter pena de mim.  
  
"Oi Lua, o que você quer?" Falo murmurando  
  
"Serena, você ainda está chorando?" ela me fala subindo em cima do sofá  
  
"Como ainda chorando? Eu não estava chorando. Quem falou isso pra você?" falo olhando para a televisão  
  
"Eu vi você chorando, quando você estava saindo daquela lanchonete e aliais, eu vi tudo o que aconteceu com você e Darien"  
  
"Não sei o que você esta falando Lua?" Falo mentindo. Eu sei muito bem o que ela esta falando.  
  
"Serena... eu sei..."  
  
"Sim Lua, eu só não quero falar disso. Está bem?" falo agora olhando para ela  
  
"Está bem. Eu só vim aqui para ver como você está?"  
  
"Estou bem, muito obrigada" falo cinicamente. Que nada não estava bem e eu sabia disso.  
  
"OK" ela fala com cara de quem não estava acreditando muito. "E Serena, as meninas e eu decidimos fazer uma reunião"  
  
"Reunião de que?"  
  
"E porque faz muito tempo em que as sailors não se encontram e nós descobrimos que há uma presença maligna se aproximando" ela fala um pouco gaguejando  
  
"Eu não sentir nada"  
  
"Mas nós sim" ela fala ainda gaguejando  
  
"Está bem, que hora e onde?"  
  
"quatro horas, no templo de Raye"  
  
"Eu estarei lá" falo me levantando e indo até o banheiro tomar um banho  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Nossa como esse templo de Raye tem escadas! Estou na metade e já estou cansada. Quando chego Amy, Raye, Mina e Lita já estão me esperando. Raye, como sempre, com raiva do meu pequeno atraso. Que pequeno, demorei quase uma hora para chegar aqui.  
  
"Serena, sempre a mesma" Raye berra  
  
"Oi Raye, oi meninas" falo disfarçando "Vamos lá pra dentro logo. Espero que você, Lita, tenha feito uns biscoitinhos. Eu tou morrendo de fome" Falo indo para dentro e olhando para Lita. Ultimamente eu ando muito abusada, não é? Elas não falam nada e me seguem. Dentro me sento e espero as outras se sentarem, mas nenhuma se senta.  
  
"O que foi? Vocês não vão se sentar não? Vamos meninas eu ainda tenho que estuda para faculdade" falo batendo a mão na mesa  
  
"É que...humm... é..." Amy gagueja  
  
"O que foi Amy?" falo agora curiosa  
  
"Serena,ÈQueNãoVaiTerNenhumaReunião" Lita fala rapidamente  
  
"O QUE? Falo em tom mais alto "Traduz, por favor"  
  
"Serena, não tem reunião nenhuma" Mina fala calmamente  
  
"E por que? E a presença maligna?" falo confusa  
  
"Não existi nenhuma presença maligna" Amy fala quase murmurando  
  
"Como não existi nenhuma presença maligna?" pergunto mais confusa do que já estava. Ninguém me responde.  
  
"Então qual foi razão de vocês me chamarem aqui?" falo me levantando e cruzando os braços. "Me digam, qual?" raiva por todo o meu corpo. Preciso me acalmar. Se elas me fizeram parar de assistir meu programas favoritos foi por alguma razão.  
  
"Qual?" pergunto mais uma vez  
  
"Por mim" ouço uma voz atraente, parecida com alguém que conheço. Sinto um calafrio por todo o meu corpo e meu coração bate muito forte e sei quem. Ultimamente mais ninguém faz meu coração bate assim, só ele. Quando vejo era ele mesmo, Darien. Darien, Darien, Darien e Darien. Nunca tinha gostado tanto de pensar em um nome na minha vida. Esquece isso Serena!! Ele brincou com você e ele ainda quer brincar com seu coração para você ficar magoada. Burra, Burra...  
  
"Nossa, que amigas legais vocês são!! Super honestas também! Fazendo ate uma conspiração contra mim. Querendo me ver.... a deixa pra lá" Falo ironicamente com meus olhos cheios de lágrimas.  
  
"Serena, elas não tiveram nada a ver com isso. Eu que pedi para elas ter chamar" Aquele idiota começa a falar  
  
"Olha aqui Senhor Chiba, eu não estou falando com você e por favor me dê licença que eu não posso está mais aqui, nesse bando de traidoras" Falo indo a direção da porta. Quando chego perto Darien agarra meu braço  
  
"Serena, não foge" as únicas palavras que ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. Lágrimas começaram a sair de meus olhos.  
  
"Darien, eu não posso, eu..." Falo murmurando  
  
"Fica Serena, apenas para nós dois conversamos" ele me abraça  
  
"Está bem" concordo com ele e olho as meninas. Todas com cara de medo "depois vocês vão ver" ameaço elas fazendo com que elas ficam com mais medo ainda.  
  
Depois que as meninas deixassem eu e Darien as sós, nós nos sentamos e ficamos um tempo calados. Até que Darien resolveu começar a conversa  
  
"eu estou arrependido" ele fala com a cabeça abaixada  
  
"Não sei de que?" falo como não se soubesse de nada "Você não tem que está arrependido por nada, pois você só foi atrás da sua namora"  
  
"ex-namorada" ele me corrige. Respiro bem fundo  
  
"Olha Darien, eu não sei o que você quer comigo, mas isso não vai funcionar" me levanto e vou para próximo de uma janela que estava aberta e tento disfarça olhando para fora.  
  
"Serena eu.." ele para de falar  
  
"Sabe Darien, em outra vida nós não tínhamos mentiras um com os outros, mas agora é diferente nem você é apaixonado por mim e nem você precisa ser honesto comigo, não é verdade. Eu não preciso e nem acredito em uma pessoa que só que me magoar brincando com meu coração. Sabe de uma coisa, eu não sou mais uma criança para acreditar em contos de fadas"  
  
"E quem disse que eu não estou apaixonado por você" ele se levanta e vai em direção a mim. Quando ele chegar perto ele encosta perto do meus pescoço e sussurra no meu ouvido  
  
"Eu estou apaixonado por você" um calafrio pelo meu corpo todo. Meus olhos enchem de lágrimas. Sinto braços na minha cintura. Tento afastar mais os braços estão firmes e não me deixa escapar. De repente Darien me vira e me da um beijo na testa, depois no nariz e finalmente na boca. No começo não respondo ao beijo, mas não agüento e logo estou colocando meus braços no pescoço dele e respondendo o beijo dele. O beijo estava calmo no começo, mas logo tornou apaixonado. Quando nós separamos estávamos com as roupas amassadas e todos desordenados. Quando percebo o que aconteceu empurro Darien e ele bate na parede.  
  
"Não Darien, não!" falo com a respiração ofegante  
  
"Serena, eu quero você" ele fala chegando perto de mim novamente  
  
"Para, para. Nós não podemos fazer isso. Você tem a Michele e ela deve está magoada por causa daquele dia e..."  
  
"Serena, Michele e eu não temos mais nada. alem do mais ela não ficou magoada comigo, ela também gostava de outra pessoa e não agüentava mais ficar comigo. Ela entendeu" Darien diz tentando me abraçar, mas dessa vez consigo escapar dos braços dele.  
  
"Darien, eu não sei mais nada" cansada sento em uma cadeira com as minhas mãos tampado meu rosto. Darien chega perto e coloca as mãos em meu obro.  
  
"Você não precisa saber de nada" ele pega pelos meus braços e me levanta "Se esqueça do mundo, só se lembre de nós" ele me beija novamente e nesse beijo eu meu dou por vencida e me entrego a paixão.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Parabéns aos noivos" a multidão grita. O casamento estava lindo e tinha muito gente. O ar estava abafado e Darien estava ao meu lado segurado a minha mão. Ele estava muito lindo e ele tinha dito a mesma coisa de mim. Me estico e beijo o pescoço dele.  
  
"Estou muito feliz" sussurro na orelha dele  
  
"Eu também estou, principalmente agora. Espero que um dia nós também nós possamos fazer isso" ele sussurra de volta no meu ouvido "Minha cabecinha de vento preferida"  
  
"Darien!! Eu adoro que você me chame assim, mas não agora, você não vê é o casamento de Lita e Ken. Eles não são um lindo casal" dou um bicadinha nos lábios dele. Depois que eu e Darien começamos a namorar, Lita e Ken deram a notícia do casamento. Eles falaram que já era tempo para eles se casarem e alem disso Lita estava grávida e eles não quiseram que o bebê nascesse antes deles se casarem. Olhei para Amy e vi ela sentando amamentado a filhinha dela. Fazia pouco tempo que ela tinha dado a luz e ela ainda estava de resguarde. Bem olhei também para Raye que estava discutindo com o pobre Nicolas, e pior que agora ela decidiu ter um filho e está grávida também. O Nicolas tinha quase morrido de felicidade quando soube e agora mesmo está quase apanhando de Raye. Mina estava lá com as duas pestes dela e com o lindo marido dela que não é tão bonito quanto o meu Darien. A vida está melhor agora, Darien diz é porque só coisas boas de agora em diante vão acontecer. Um dia Setsuna chegou com Hotaru e falou que Rini estava bem e que o futuro ainda estava por vim. Uma coisa eu aprendi: que o futuro já está feito, só que ele tem várias caminhos e maneiras de acontecer, e nós não podemos saber qual desses caminhos e maneiras vai acontecer em nosso futuro. E foi isso que aconteceu com eu e Darien, que agora está atrás de mim com os braços na minha cintura e com queixo no meu obro. Nós ainda não casamos, mas um dia nós vamos. Nós nos sentimos completos quando estamos um do lado do outro e assim vai ser sempre.  
  
"Serena, eu já lhe disse que eu quero passar a minha vida toda com você?" ele fala dando beijos no meu pescoço. Eu não sei porque, mas acho que ele estava pensando a mesma coisa do que eu  
  
"Deixa eu ver... Humm. Acho que não" digo fazendo cara de quem não se lembra "Então eu digo isso. Eu te amo e quero passar a minha vida toda com você"  
  
"Diz mais uma vez" falo manhosa  
  
"que parti?" ele pergunta brincando  
  
"A do eu te amo" faço beicinho  
  
"Eu te amo" ele diz me virando para ele  
  
"eu também te amo" e ele me beija. Dessa história toda eu tirei a conclusão que ele não é mais meu inimigo e sim só meu amor.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Fim&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


End file.
